Inside Your Comforting Arms
by Cleopatra4Yami
Summary: Yami's girlfriend was walking home then gets kidnapped and gets rape. Yami looks for her, finds her and wants revenge. Yamioc
1. Default Chapter

Cleopatra: this is just something I did in my spare time hope you like it 

Background: Yami and Cleopatra are living together. Yami is 17 and helping his grandfather at the game shop and Cleopatra is 16 and goes to school for her final year

Inside Your Comforting Arms

The night was young and Cleopatra striped herself from her school uniform and into her white satin, short nightgown and went to her dresser. She griped her hair brush and started brushing her long blond hair ready to go to bed and get a good night's rest for school tomorrow.

She had a long day organizing the dance that's was coming up in three days but she wasn't going to it, she couldn't stand loud music nor can her boyfriend Yami can stand it, they liked quite, soft music that made them relax. Cleo promised her friends that instead of going she would help with the decorations because she had such good ideas for events like this.

She couldn't wait till Yami to come back from the game shop, every night he comes home and kisses her, hold her anything to please her and him like watching scary movies or take her out to a fair or something. But the one thing she wants Yami to do is hold her, she felt safe in his arms and everyday he would do that for her and every night he would hold her till morning.

Cleo looked at the clock beside her, eight o'clock Yami would be home within an hour. It would be like an eternity for Cleo and she was really tried so she decided to go to bed and see Yami in the morning before going to school.

She stood up and walked to her double sized bed that she shared with her lover and laid in it but she was unaware of the eyes that was watching her ever since she came from the school.

Cleopatra almost fell asleep until suddenly she felt a pair of hands over her face not allowing her to breath. She tried her best to loosing the man's grip but it's no use he was too strong and she fell unconscious.

The man smirked and release Cleo's face then lift her over his shoulder then jumped out of the window, carefully not to drop the girl he was going to have fun with tonight.

* * *

Yami came home a bit late but he knew that his girlfriend would forgive him. He unlocked the front door he stepped in and the lights were off so he found the light switch off and turned them on. It unusual that the lights were off, Cleopatra would wait for him to come back. She must be asleep, he thought. Since she was doing the decorations for the dance.

He went to their bedroom but she wasn't there? Where is she?

* * *

Cleopatra woke up to find herself on a dirty old bed that felt really uncomfortable. Her vision were blurry, so she waited for her eyes to clear then realized that her waists were tied to the bedposts so she couldn't move. Then she saw the guy that kidnapped her. He was blonde hair, blue eyes and looks to be around thirty possibly older. Wearing an American flag bandana, black sunglasses, and an American outfit. Cleopatra could tell that he was drunk and the smell of alcohol was a little hard to miss.

"Grad your awoke babe" he looked at her up and down

"Who are you and why did kidnapped me?" Cleo demanded trying to realise herself from the ropes but it was no use.

"Well I seen you walked from that dammed school and thought you were cute so decided I wanted to have some _fun_ with you and they call me bandit Keith"

"Don't you dare touch me you…you son of a…"

"Hash language coming from an angel like you" Keith was tempted to get started on this girl. He was about to her touch face and attempts a kiss on those red rosy lips but Cleo bit Keith's hand away. He cried out in pain and had an angry look on his face. "Fine you want to play rough be my guest but I will make you suffer for what you just did!"

Keith was now on top of his with an evil angry face, his filled with lust and madness. He ripped off her clothes and eyed her beautiful body. Cleo started panic when Keith drew out his dagger. "No please don't I don't want this…Yami help me!"

"So you're a virgin well this just makes this more fun and not only that your Yami's girl." True Cleo was a virgin; Yami never attempted making love to Cleopatra because of her purity and innocents and wanted to waited till they were married then start a family but it looks like Yami would never her first.

Cleopatra started to cry and hoped this would end quickly, she prayed to Ra that she would be saved but most likely not. " Keith please don't do this, it's not right"

"Your boyfriend cost me the title king of games and I almost went insane because of him and now I can get revenge on his queen of games and have some fun I not going let this opportunity pass" Keith used the knife to cut Cleo's arm deeply which was now drawing blood on the dirty bed sheets. Cleo screamed out in pain and wished this was over but he barely begun and did more horrid things to her that ruined her purity.

* * *

Yami was really worried about Cleopatra it was now two o'clock in the morning and he'd called all of Cleo's friend's but they haven't seen her since she was done with her after school activity. She would never go somewhere with telling Yami were she was.

This had never happened before she would always go to the game shop and help or waited for him. He could tell that she had been here her school uniform was hanging up in her closet and the bed looked messed up.

He sat on his side of the bed, he would have to wait till morning and if she's not here then Yami had no choice but to call the police, and he didn't like modern humans to interfere in his life.

He lay down and closed his eyes and heard Cleopatra's voice calling for him _"Yami help me!"_

Yami shot out from his bed and looked around "Cleo?" the voice was in his head, it was faint but he knew that it was his beloved that called out to him. They shared a bond that unbreakable at least he hoped so. He sensed that she was in trouble but where he did not know.

" Oh Ra please no please let her be safe" he pleaded to the Gods and ran out the door in search her.

* * *

Ra only knows how long Yami has search for his beloved but nothing, he wouldn't give up, he would die before that. He'd promise her that he would protect her and her family even through that meant also protecting Bakura.

Yami was running out of breath and couldn't keep running for long. He couldn't find her anywhere it made him angry, she was in trouble and he couldn't do anything to save her. He'd even started to cry "Cleopatra…I won't give up" he started running again.

* * *

Cleopatra was severely hurt. She could barely walk let alone stand on her own two feet. She slowly walked through an ally way behind where Keith lived; she had no idea where she was.

She was glad that it was over, Keith told her to get lost because she was crap but it was a sin that Cleopatra must carry through out the rest of her life. She loved Yami more then anything in the world but Keith's was her first and she didn't like him, no she hated him. Ra only knows what will happen when Yami see her like this. The girl he loved being rape by someone who lusts for revenge.

She held on to her rip nightgown from keeping it from dropping to the ground and showing her body, which was the last thing, she wanted to do. Her body was covered in deep cut and blood was starting to show through her clothing, which is one of the reasons of her why she couldn't move properly.

"Yami… please I need you…help me" he begged and collapse to the ground. Her body turning pure white and seemed lifeless

* * *

Yami sensed Cleo was near by but the bond they shared but it was getting weak meaning that Cleo meant that she maybe unconscious or worst. Yami turned to where the faded connection was leading him that's when the bond finally was no more.

Yami held the millennium puzzle tightly trying to concentrate on Cleopatra but nothing. "Cleo…Cleo…CLEO! No you can't be gone please…Why you? You're the only one that can fill me with light into my dark soul" he fell to his knees and slammed the puzzle, but it didn't break, releasing all his anger and grief. "Cleo…no your not dead you can't be…just can't…" tears started to run down his face and dripped onto the puzzle not noticing that it started to glow "I won't accept it! …Huh? My puzzle?"

The bond has returned but it was still weak. She was alive…barely. He picked up his puzzle and continued running towards his beloved Hikari.

Yami turned to see an old warehouse the same one when Keith was under the control of Marik and stole the millennium puzzle. It had been rebuilt but no one actually uses it.

He went round the building which lead him to an ally way. It was dirty and even smelled a bit too. His eyes focused on body a couple of meters away from him. It was her, he knows it's her. Her blonde hair shines even the darkest of places. He ran to her and picked her up and held her cold body against his. He could feel her heart beating against his chest. He pulled her back and notices the bloodstains on her silvery nightgown and pale skin. Anyone can see that she had been raped. He taken off the blue he was wearing and wrapped it round Cleo shivering body.

He held her tight again and kissed her then stood up with her in his arms praying that the god of death, Anubis won't take away the only person that meant so much to him, the only person who understood him.

He arrived back home just before the sun had risen.

Cleopatra: there I'm done but it's not finish hopefully this story will be completed before Christmas and by the way it's my BIRTHDAY today (19th Dec) I'm 16 years old and never been kissed (People have been saying that to me. What's up with that?!) Anyway I'm 16 now but I don't feel like it……all well doesn't matter. Please review.

Yami: Cleo time to open your presents

Cleopatra: Coming my Yami…bye bye


	2. Our bond is stronger then ever

Cleopatra: Merry Christmas to everyone who read this story. This is going to be 3-chapter story. And this chapter has lots of love between Yami and Cleopatra.

Chapter 2

Our bond is stronger then ever

Yami placed his beloved on the bed and treated her wounds which were deeply cut he was no doctor but in his ancient past Cleopatra healed these kind of wounds whenever he came back from a battle or war.

When he finally finishes healing her he kissed his beloved on the forehead and sat waiting for to awaking. He sat wondering why would someone rape Cleopatra she was pure maybe too pure but that's what Yami liked about her. She could make even the most coldest of heart brighten with her cheerfulness that includes Seto, he treats her like child sometimes maybe because she likes to play with his little brother Mukoba and the fact that she was short for a sixteen year old; she was taller then Yugi but shorter then Yami.

Yami was filled with rage that who ever done this to her would _never _be forgiven. He would have this man banished to the Shadow realm for all of eternity and have him tortured by the fiends who live in the twilight. Then he thought about Cleo how would she live now? Could she cope with this forbidden sin alone? No she wouldn't she would need someone to comfort her, love her, make her pure again though it wouldn't be easy for someone as innocent as Cleopatra. She would shed tears on Yami's shoulder and he will hold her till she was ready to start her life again.

His thoughts were disrupt by the movement of Cleo turning on her side. She looked like an angel peacefully sleeping like that. He decided to sleep too and skip work today his grandfather would understand. He took his shirt off, lied down next to her and gently putting his arm over Cleopatra delicate body and slept with her.

It seemed like weeks before Cleo woke up from her slumber. She could barely move with her body being badly damage by Keith. She looked around notice that she wasn't in the back ally where she fainted. This was her home. She lifted her body up not caring if she was in pain or not.

"Good your awoke I was getting worried" she turned to see Yami next to her, she couldn't hold back her tears and embrace Yami like she hadn't seen him for years and cried into his bear chest "I'm here Cleo don't worry I here and I'll never leave you. My love" he held her and whispered nothing but sweet nothingness in her ear to calm her down.

When she her sobs died down he loosened his grip and looked into her eyes.

"Cleo…tell me what happened?" he asked but Cleo looked away and stayed silent.

"Please tell me Cleo. I need to know what happened so that I can help you" her sobs started again, he didn't blame her, he know she was in pain but he wanted to help her.

Cleo turned her head to face Yami but she kept her head down "It was…Keith…bandit Keith. He wanted revenge because you stole his title and he said that you also most made him go insane. He found out that I was in love with you…that we were together and he…" she started crying again and Yami held again. Cleo could plainly see the images in her head, the ones that Keith licked her blood from the dagger. It was horrible and frightens her; he was filled with blood lust.

"I was so scared I thought I was going to die…Yami…I hate him!" she sobbed.

"It's going to be okay…" Yami pulled her back then he slowly put his lips against hers. It was gentle and simple but that's what she needed right now. Yami broke the kiss to see if she was all right, she kissed him back and he deepened their kiss. Yami licked her lips to asked permission to enter her mouth (A/N Oh Ra why am I writing this)

Cleo was afraid that event with Keith made her scared of her love for Yami but she trusts Yami with all her heart and she knew that Yami would never do such a thing, she let him explore her further and it turns into a passionate kiss

Yami never kissed her like this before and hoped that Cleopatra would forgive him and accept the love he was giving her. She never pushed away which must have meant that she was enjoying it.

Yami went lower, kissing and licking Cleo's neck, which made her, moan that can be barely heard by Yami. He didn't want to hurt her since he just got raped and almost died. He didn't want to push her into this so he placed a final kiss on upon her red lips and laid her back down and said, "You need some more rest…go to sleep and I'll hold you. Would you like that?" he was smiling trying to hide his anger and Cleo noticed it but decide to play alone

"Yes I would like that very much…thank you, I love you very much Yami," she said closing her eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep. Yami watched her and was glad to hear the words 'I love you' it made him feel warmth inside him.

He kissed her forehead and whispered "And I love you my little Hikari. I promise I will make him pay for what he's done to you."

'Bandit Keith I swear to Ra I kill you. I'll make you pay for what you have done to my beloved angel' he thought as he released Cleo, grabbed his coat and went out of their apartment leaving Cleo to have her peaceful sleep. He knows the Egyptian gods would watch over her.

* * *

Cleopatra: sorry if it was a bit short I was busy But next chapter will have lot of action hopefully because I've never written any action or bloody type of stories before …any way Merry Christmas 


End file.
